


A Different Kind of Feeling

by cptnmorrison, jmoftcolin1



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Captain Charming - Freeform, Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Love Triangles, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-01-05 12:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptnmorrison/pseuds/cptnmorrison, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmoftcolin1/pseuds/jmoftcolin1
Summary: Modern AU set in New York. Emma and David are siblings and roommates. Killian unknowingly moves into the apartment next door after being gone for two years due to a bad break-up between him and Emma. Eventually, they become friends again and try to rebuild their relationship. However, it isn't as easy as it seems. The spark that thrived between them during their past relationship isn't there anymore. They aren't as happy as they were before the break-up. Slowly, she notices that Killian smiles more around David and realizes that maybe it wasn’t her that Killian was meant to be with in the first place. Past cs relationship turned best friends. There will be a love triangle between Emma x Killian and David x Killian. Will be mostly cs for the first couple chapters.





	1. Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys! This is our first work and it's a collab fic between me, Phoenix, and Dani. Our twitter users are gonna be in the A/N below. Follow us for sneak peeks and extras if you want! We're all in a gc on twitter and we decided to write this fic and dedicate it to that gc. So, @ tcb this one's for you! Hope you enjoy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys! This is our first work and it's a collab fic between me, Phoenix, and Dani. Our twitter users are gonna be in the A/N below. Follow us for sneak peeks and extras if you want! We're all in a gc on twitter and we decided to write this fic and dedicate it to that gc. So, @ tcb this one's for you! Hope you enjoy :)

**EMMA'S POV**

     Another day, another skip. To Emma Swan, it was all routine by now. She comes home from work tired everyday. Sometimes with a few injuries, depending on how difficult a skip tried to be. Today, however, she was just _exhausted_. Walking through the dim hallway, bleary-eyed was probably a bad idea and the feeling of a solid chest colliding with her chin confirmed that further.

  
     “I’m so sorry, oh my god,” Emma hurriedly says, as the man’s hands flew to her arms to steady her.

  
     “S’alright, love. I should’ve been looking as well,” the voice replies.

  
     She froze. The voice, the accent. She’d recognize that voice anywhere. It all comes rushing back to her once she looks up and sees those eyes. The deep cerulean blue that now held the same surprise she’s sure is obviously etched onto her face too.

  
      _Killian Jones._

  
     She knew this day would come. She knew she would have to face him again. She just knew it. Emma gazed up at him, his face, his features exactly the same as it was the last time she saw him. The very words he said to her before he disappeared for two years flashed into her mind:

  
    _“You will see me again, Emma. I promise you. Even though it pains me beyond imagination to walk away from you now. This is what you wanted, so I have to respect it.” The broken-hearted expression, his tear-filled eyes, and his bowed head were the last she saw of him as he dragged himself out of their shared apartment. And consequently, out of her life._

  
     Until now.

  
     Once again, she felt completely guilt ridden. Two years. He was gone for _two years_. She hadn’t heard anything from him the whole time. The silence that overtook the dark hallway and the current expression on his face proved what she already knew — she broke his heart. Enough that he felt as if he couldn’t even send her a quick text to let her know what he was up to, or even just that he was alright.

  
     Killian was different now. Yes, he looked the same, but she saw something else in his eyes. Something that reminded her of her past self. With one glance, she knew what it was. The sweet, flirty, and always-joyous Killian that once brought her walls down, now had walls of his own. And it was her fault. _She_ did that to him. A deep sorrow had rooted itself in his heart and she was the one that put it there. Emma had changed Killian Jones without meaning to. All because she was too broken to let herself love him like he deserved to be loved. She pushed him away. She promised never to hurt him, and yet she broke that promise.

  
     “Emma, I-” His words brought her out of her thoughts.

  
     Clearing her throat, she lamely replied, “Hey.”

  
     “What brings you here, love?”

  
     “Oh, um, I- I live here,” Emma stutters as she points to the door marked 322, next to the one Killian is standing in front of. As he turns to look towards where her finger was pointed, she looks down and notices the boxes on the floor beside him.

  
     “You helping someone move in?” she asks, still looking at the boxes and crossing her arms in front of her chest.

  
     “No, actually. I- well, I’m moving myself in. I, uh, reside here now, too.” Killian nervously chuckles, pointing to apartment 321 and scratching behind his ear, something she always used to tease him about.

  
     The sight of Killian’s smile, however small, made her vow to herself to do everything in her power to keep that smile on his face. With this decision, she let her hesitations fly out of her mind.

  
     Smiling back, she says, “Oh, well in that case, would you like any help? My brother should be home from the station by now–”

  
     “The station?”

  
     “Yeah, he’s a cop. And my roommate, actually,” Emma laughs. “So if you want, I can just change real quick and I’ll bring him over and we can help you get settled in?”

  
     “Are- are you certain, Emma? I mean, it’s late and I wouldn’t want to trouble you or David for that matter,” Killian replies.

  
     “Yeah, of course. Like you said, it is late and six hands would get this done faster than your two would. Besides, my brother needs the exercise. You know the stereotype about cops and donuts?” she asks. Killian thinks for a moment and then nods. “Yeah, turns out it’s not a stereotype at all,” she says, trying to lighten the mood.

  
     Laughing, Killian finally agrees, “Alright, love. If you’re sure.”

  
     “Great!”

  
     Taking her keys from her pocket, she steps around him and moves to unlock her door. “I’ll see you in a bit, Killian,” she smiles before entering her apartment.

  
     “Okay,” he counters and smiles back as he enters his own.

 

* * *

 

**KILLIAN'S POV**

  
     It had already been forty-five minutes. Killian had no clue how far away the station was from the apartment building but he figured, however far, it shouldn’t be taking this long. 

  
_Maybe Emma and David went to the local diner to get some grilled cheeses and hot chocolates, Emma loved those. Or maybe something had happened? Something serious?_

  
     Killian’s mind began to wander and he soon found himself coming up with some of the most terrifying scenarios that made him panic like crazy.

  
     “Calm yourself down Killian, she’ll be fine.”

  
     For about ten minutes he told himself this until he was absolutely certain he had calmed down. He decided he should at least try to remember what Emma's brother was like. After all, it had been over two years since he last saw him and staring at him blankly like someone would with a stranger wasn’t going to make a fantastic second-impression.

  
     Standing up, he paced around the huge, open room making an attempt to recall some of the basic details of David Nolan, when out of the corner of his eye he spotted a small picture hanging up beside the modern, American fridge. He walked over carefully, trying not to make any noise even though there was nobody else here and Emma’s only neighbour was him.

  
     Picking up the picture to get a closer look he noticed David and Emma’s striking resemblance. His heart skipped a beat when he saw Emma with her beautiful, golden locks and emerald green eyes, which he adored. Wait, could it have been David? His perfectly carved smile which looked like an angel's would most definitely leave a lasting impression. Before he had time to even consider it, he heard a loud knock and then the door creaked open to reveal the people he had been longing to arrive back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading! Hit kudos if you enjoyed it and tell us what you think in the comments. We'd love to hear your thoughts and suggestions. If anyone has questions plot-wise, you can hit us up in the comments or on twitter as well. 
> 
> Sidenote: Emma and David have different last names because they're half-siblings. We'll go into more detail on that further into the story.
> 
> Marga: @/cptnmorrison (twitter and ao3)  
> Phoenix: @/phoenixsmeaton3 (ao3) and @/jmoftcolin_ (twitter)  
> Dani: @stewrts (twitter)


	2. Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This one’s dedicated to Ginny (@/hooknleather on twitter) for giving us the motivation to continue this fic by being her beautiful and amazing self. We love ya! Go support her cs fic, we’ll link it in the A/N below.
> 
> *This chapter picks up right after Emma enters her apartment after seeing Killian. And then Killian’s POV is a continuation of where the last chapter ended. Sorry if this confuses anyone, but we had to overlap the timeline a little to show you both sides of the story. Enjoy this update!

**EMMA’S POV**

 

     Emma entered her apartment to silence, which was very unusual because David was always here before her.

 

     “David? You home?” she called out, looking around the living room.

 

     Bail bonds didn’t exactly have such normal hours, so she usually found herself coming home just a little before the rest of the world woke up. Her earlier arrival today, however, obviously made a huge difference in the occurrences surrounding her as not one, but two “unusual” things had already happened. The first being Killian’s arrival and the second being her brother’s absence.

 

     “Ugh, what a day…” she says to herself.

 

     After changing into sweatpants and a simple t-shirt, she pulls her hair up and out of her face into a braid, considering she would be helping Killian with his boxes in a bit. Instead of waiting for David to come home, she decides to go to the station herself to see what was taking him so long. As she passed by Killian’s door, she wondered if she should knock and say something.

 

_What would I even say? ‘It shouldn’t take long. Don’t go anywhere. I’ll just go get David and we’ll meet you here?’_

 

_That sounds stupid, Emma. You just want an excuse to talk to him again. Who says he even wants you to? It killed him to leave and yet you insisted he do it anyway. He owes you nothing._

 

     Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she quickly walked past Killian’s door and out into the night.

 

* * *

 

     Walking into the sheriff's station, Emma thought about seeing Killian again and how much it made her heart burst with happiness. Of course, she was a bit overwhelmed by the fact that she had bumped into him and that he was moving into the _same_ apartment building as her — literally next door to her — but she realised just how much she missed him. Missed his sapphire blue eyes, his cheeky smile and obviously his adorable ‘behind-the-ear scratch’ that he always did when he was embarrassed or shy.

 

     At that point she knew what a jerk she had been to him on the night that ended their _three-year_ relationship because, _god_ did she miss him.

 

     Pulling her out of her dazed trance, David spoke, “Emma! Hey! I didn’t think you’d be stopping by-”

 

     “Yeah well, neither did I. You’re here late.”

 

     “Yeah, I had to finish up the paperwork on these cases. They’re killing me lately,” he said, rubbing his eyes and clearly tired.

 

     “I- um- also have some news…” Emma hesitantly responded.

 

     “Emma? What is it? You know you can tell me anything right? I’m your big brother after all and I love you,” David worriedly uttered, his fatigue seemingly gone.

 

     His words were reassuring but she was completely sure he wouldn’t be prepared for what she was about to say.

 

     Emma gulped and began to explain.

 

     “Before I say anything I just want to clear something up. You’re my _older_ brother and I’m not five years old anymore, you know,”

 

     “I know, Ems,” David chuckled.

 

     “So, anyways…” taking a breath, she hurried through her next words. “I went back to the apartment and I crashed into Killian on the way there. It turns out he’s our new neighbour and--”

 

     “Whoa what?” interrupting her, David held his hand up to stop her from going further and looked as if he was going to explode. However, with a sigh, he managed to control himself. “Killian Jones?! The same Killian that left you for _years_ , without _one_ word?”

 

     “Uh to be fair, it was my fault. _I_ ended the relationship, remember? I asked him to leave,” she quickly replied, suddenly dejected.

 

     Seeing her upset, Davis said, “Emma, either way, you got hurt and I don’t like seeing you like this.”

 

     “I know,” she sighed.

 

     “Do you need me to talk to him for you? I’ll knock some sense into him and make sure he doesn’t try anything.”

 

     “Well, not that I want you to, how do you say it, ‘knock some sense into him,’ but I told Killian we would help him unpack. A bunch of his things are still in boxes,” she explained.

 

     “He left you for two years, Emma,” David retorts, shaking his head. Seeing his sister look down at the floor, he finally agrees. “But if you said we would help, then I _guess_ I could manage to restrain from yelling at him.” David had his arms folded and looked at his younger sister, still concerned.

 

     Emma sensed his worry and could tell he was just looking out for her, but it didn’t change that fact that Killian left because of _her_ and not on his own accord.

 

     Looking up at him, she beams. “Thanks, David.”

 

     “I’ll still give him a hard time though,” David smirks.

 

     “Ugh, I know,” she replied, rolling her eyes at her brother.

 

     He pulls her in and embraces her into a tight hug and they walk out of the station arm-in-arm.

 

* * *

 

**KILLIAN’S POV**

 

_He heard a loud knock and then the door creaked open to reveal the people he had been longing to arrive back._

 

     He saw Emma first as she was standing closer to the door. Even without any of her makeup on and her hair tied back, she looked exactly like the girl he fell in love with. Granted, he _still_ loves her.  And he probably always will. Her expression turned into one of confusion and Killian realizes that she had said something.

 

     “Um, sorry love. What was that?” he muttered.

 

     “I just said hi. Are you okay?” Emma asked, wondering why he spaced out.

 

     “Yeah sorry, just tired I guess.”

 

     “Well, thankfully, you have us to help,” Emma says gesturing to her brother.

 

     With her motion, Killian takes the time to fully look at David. There’s no doubting that the Nolan-Swans had extremely good genes when it came to the looks department. Though Emma and David had different fathers, there was no mistaking the resemblance between the two. Emma was beautiful so, of course, her brother would be handsome.

 

_Whoa. Handsome? Where did that come from, Killian? What are you d–_

 

     “You remember my brother, David?” Emma says, cutting off his thoughts.

 

     “Yes, of course. Um, hello,” he hesitantly replies and puts out his hand in front of him for a handshake.

 

     When David doesn’t move and simply chooses to glare at him, he lowers his hand and his gaze moves toward the floor.

 

     Rolling her eyes, Emma hits her brother on the shoulder and utters, “David, be nice.”

 

     “No it’s alright, love. I deserve it,” he says, dejected.

 

     Emma looks at him with disdain and begins to apologize, “Killian, I’m sor–”

 

     He cuts her off and, looking straight at David who still hasn’t said a word and remains stone cold, he says “David, I left because your sister wished it. And no matter how much I wondered why she pushed me away, I spent _every single day_ of those two years wishing that I had stayed.” Now looking directly into Emma’s emerald eyes, he continues. “Not a day goes by where I don’t regret the fact that I didn’t fight back. But I’m here now and I’m _not_ going to leave until I’ve proven that I deserve to stay right where I am.” His voice wavers as he finishes, moving his eyes to the floor and then turns back to look at Emma, who now has tear-filled eyes of her own. He couldn’t even begin to describe what he saw on her face. Her shock was evident, but slowly, it morphed into something he could only describe as utter astonishment.

 

* * *

 

     Killian’s words had affected her more than she realized. Tears blurred her vision as she continued looking at the man she pushed away. The same man that now stood before her, apologizing for something he didn’t even cause. Smiling softly at him, she wonders what she ever did to deserve such an amazing–

 

_Friend? Are we friends? Surely he’s more than that. But then again, can I even call him a friend after causing us both such pain?_

 

     Deciding to leave those thoughts for when she’s alone in her room, she finally looks at him and nods an unspoken truth, known only to them, that they will do whatever they can to fix what they’ve broken. As Killian smiles back, she realizes that David was still in the room, quietly observing them. She turns to him and waits for him to say something.

 

     However, David says nothing. But with a barely-there smile of his own, reaches out his hand in front of him, much like Killian did earlier, and grabs onto Killian’s, shaking it while pulling him into a hug and says, “Good to have you back, Killian.”

 

     Killian pulls away and sighs in relief, “Glad to be back.” And for the first time since he arrived in the bare apartment, he finally feels like he’s right where he needs to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading! Hit kudos if you enjoyed it and tell us what you think in the comments. We'd love to hear your thoughts and suggestions. If anyone has questions plot-wise, you can hit us up in the comments or on twitter as well. 
> 
> Link to Ginny’s cs fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11628678/chapters/26149452
> 
> Marga: @/cptnmorrison (twitter and ao3)  
> Phoenix: @/phoenixsmeaton3 (ao3) and @/jmoftcolin_ (twitter)  
> Dani: @stewrts (twitter)


	3. Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : This chapter was written by Phoenix and Dani and is going to be mostly Killian’s POV and we are going to touch on the break up between Killian and Emma. Also, there will be A LOT of David and Killian this chapter! Be prepared :)
> 
> We also would like to thank every single person who is reading this fic. Yesterday, we managed to reach 200 hits! Dani, Marga, and I are extremely happy as we never, ever thought it would get this many in under a week! We hope you like this chapter and stick with us throughout the rest of the story!

**EMMA’S POV**

 

     It had been four hard, tiring hours before Killian had almost fully moved in and the trio were all slouched on his old and _very_ worn sofa.

 

     Emma broke the awkward silence. “Killian, I thought you had a more… modern... sofa?”

 

     “I- sorta di- well...  It was in _our_ apartment remember?” Killian spoke with a tone of nostalgia and sadness and in true Emma fashion she recognised it immediately.

 

     “Oh- yeah- oh, oh my god. I am so sorry about that I completely forgot.”   _Emma what are you saying!?! You idiot how could you say that?_ Everytime she did something like this it brought her back to times in her life she whole-heartedly wanted to erase and regretted more than anything:

 

_“Killian. I think we need a break.”_

 

_“Emma? What are you saying?” Killian’s ecstatic face when he walked through the door was replaced with one that no one could mistake._

 

_Heartbreak._

 

_“You need to leave.”_

 

_Tears filled his eyes until he could barely see no more._

 

_“Emma you have got to be joking. What are you-”_

 

_“Just leave Killian.”_

 

_“But… I...  Emma-”_

 

_“KILLIAN GET OUT. NOW.” Anger overtook her and she had no clue why. Just a few minutes ago she was calm but now she was screaming until she couldn’t speak._

 

_“Ok, I’ll leave. But I want to say something before I do.”_

 

_Emma nodded._

 

_Killian choked back a sob._

 

_“You will see me again, Emma. I promise you. Even though it pains me beyond imagination to walk away from you now. This is what you wanted, so I have to respect it.”_

 

     “Emma! EMMA!!” David was violently shaking her to bring her out of whatever state she was in.

 

     “Yeah.”

 

     David began to talk. “Emma we were starting to get worried you just sorta dozed off and we couldn’t wake you up-”

 

     “We thought something bad had happened.” Killian interrupted.

 

     “I guess I didn’t realise how tired I was. Maybe I could go pick us some pizza and we can watch a movie?” Emma yawned. She was physically and emotionally drained but some fresh air would help to wake her up.

 

     “Aye love, that’d be great. Instead of you, me and David could go while you stay and rest.”

 

     Killian and David both gave her a concerned look.

 

     “Guys I’m fine, I promise. I could do with a walk anyways, it’ll get rid of my fatigue and you two can bond a bit while I’m away.”

 

* * *

 

**KILLIAN’S POV**

 

     Ten minutes had passed since Emma had left and all they could hear was the soft sound of the cars passing by in the street and a few people walking through. The tension could be felt from miles away since neither of them wanted to say something in fear of what the other could be thinking.

 

     “Listen, you know Emma, she is… hard to understand.” David began, after seeing Killian’s concern.

 

     They both had been through every nightmare, and every memory she suddenly had of all those times she had been let down and they were quite aware of how anything could make her walls rise higher.

 

     “I’m just scared to hurt her,” Killian looked at the floor unable to look at him in the eyes. “That’s why I left in the first place. I was scared to be someone else who’d hurt her like all those times before.”

 

     He felt David staring at him so he looked up and all he saw was someone who knew what he was feeling, someone who cared about Emma the same way he did. And for the first time since he had left Emma, he felt like he could rely on someone else.

 

     “You did the right thing, you know? She needed some time for herself.”

 

     Killian smiled thankful for what he had just heard, all his fears suddenly gone.

 

     “Thank you, I needed to hear that.” A soft chuckle escaping his lips.

 

     “We should probably pick a movie now, Emma can takes ages.” David spoke grabbing the remote and scrolling through Netflix.

 

     “Don’t I know it” he replied rolling his eyes.

 

     When they finally had picked, David stood up and offered his hand to help him stand and he accepted it, feeling the sudden urge to not let go of it, as if David’s strength was suddenly his and he needed it to keep going. When it was becoming quite awkward he let go of it and both walked towards the kitchen getting everything ready for when Emma arrived.

 

     They both got some dishes and put them on the table, everything feeling completely natural, as if it was normal for them to have dinner together.

 

     “Hey guys, I’m here.” Emma said opening the door with difficulty. Both of them laughed and ran to help her.

 

     “Swan, you could’ve said you needed help.” Killian took the boxes from Emma.

 

     “You know asking for help isn’t usually my thing.”

 

     David closed the door shaking his head with a tiny smile on his lips.

 

     “Did you miss me?” She continued while opening one of the boxes from Killian’s hands and taking one slice of pizza.

 

     “Actually we were having a really good time before you walked in.” David said jokingly getting hit on the arm by her.

 

     “So should we watch the movie?” Killian suggested walking towards the sofa again.

 

     The siblings followed him sitting on the floor with the pizza on the table.

 

     “We picked something while you were gone.” Started her brother.

 

     “It better be good then.” Emma replied sighing.

 

     And it just suddenly started to feel like a family to Killian, like he had people who cared about him. Going back to New York had possibly been what he needed and colliding with Emma in the apartment building just to realize they were going to be neighbors was what could’ve been called destiny. It was the first day and everything was already working out quite well with the Nolan-Swan siblings, he just wished things could only go upwards from then on.

 

* * *

  

     Killian woke up with a shudder and realised they had all drifted off to sleep in his apartment. Glancing over to his left he noticed they were all huddled on the sofa together, which was obviously going to happen as it wasn’t that big to fit three fully grown adults. He reached for his phone and half-opened his eyes to look at the time.

 

_8:15am_

 

     This was a bit of a shock to Killian as he normally wakes up around ten and eleven in the morning not three hours prior to that.

 

 _I should probably get up and make some breakfast or something_.

 

     Carefully lifting himself up he managed to break free from Emma’s sleepy yet surprisingly strong hold on his arm. He dragged himself over to the grey, marble countertop and opened some of cupboards. Although, he had just moved in he had a few items of food as Emma had gratefully gave him things to get him started the previous night.

 

     Killian pulled out a pancake mix and found a pan sitting in the back of one of the older-looking cupboards. After finishing off making the mix, he oiled the pan and started to pour the mix in. As he did, he heard a stir and turned around to see David standing up looking at him with an expression he couldn’t quite recognise.

 

     “I didn’t know you could cook.”

 

     “Well, if it wasn’t for this box with the instructions on the back, I wouldn't have had much luck in the first place, mate.”

 

     They both chuckled.

 

     “I could help you if you’d like? I’m not that good at them myself, but I know how to flip them unlike a certain someone.”

 

     Killian felt his cheeks go red, but only the slightest bit which he hoped would go unnoticed.

 

_Wait… Killian why are you blushing? You shouldn’t be blushing, he was only joking on with you._

 

     Hoping he had composed himself, he turned around fully and smiled. “Yeah, okay, sure.”

 

     David walked over and took the spatula out of Killian’s hand and flipped the pancake out the pan, making it fly across the room, the nearest wall.

 

     “Hey!” Killian exclaimed and smacked him playfully in the arm, a tiny bit hurt that his first attempt at a pancake was now on the floor at the other end of the room.

 

     “It was burnt.” David laughed at the sight of him sulking beside the oven.

 

     “Here, I’ll show you how to do it properly.”

 

     David grabbed the bottle of mix and squirted some into the pan making a neat circle. He traced the perfected edges of the browning pancake with the spatula and got ready for the flip. As Killian expected him to, David flipped it with skill and it landed back in the pan. He didn’t know why, but he felt proud of his new friend and he had his eyes locked, watching every additional pancake he made.

 

* * *

 

**EMMA’S POV**

 

     Emma opened her eyes to hear David and Killian in the kitchen making something she couldn’t quite make out yet. Listening in to what they were saying, she noticed the two’s unmistakable dynamic. They were a perfect duo.

 

     “I could help if you’d like,” she heard David say. “I’m not that good at them myself, but I know how to flip them unlike a certain someone.”

 

     There was a silence and then Killian replied, “Yeah, okay, sure.”

 

     And there was that dynamic again. Although she wasn’t watching them she could picture the scene without fault ; David staring at Killian almost laughing and him doing his trademark smirk. She could tell by Killian’s tone of voice that he was sort of… nervous? She wasn’t sure why he would be nervous though. Maybe incase he annoyed David somehow? Even though she was certain that they had already buried whatever was going on.

 

     Emma observed everything that was said between the two and pictured their movements to follow their words.

 

     And then finally, it clicked.

 

_….Could Killian have feelings for David?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : Thank you for reading this chapter guys! We really appreciate everyone who has read this fic it means the world to us, it really does. 
> 
> Follow us on Twitter for sneak peeks of future chapters:
> 
> Phoenix - @/jmoftcolin_ (twitter) , @/phoenixsmeaton3 (ao3)  
> Dani - @/stewrts (twitter)  
> Marga - @/cptnmorrison (twitter and ao3)


	4. Rekindling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys! Sorry the update took longer than usual, we were all super busy with homework and the like. This chapter is also on the shorter side, but we promise to make up for it in the next one. Hope you guys enjoy!

**EMMA’S POV**

 

_Could Killian have feelings for David…?_

 

That thought had plagued Emma’s mind from the moment it came in a week ago. It had taken control of her as she now over-analyzed everything that went on between the three of them. She didn’t know what to do. On the one hand, she knew that she still had feelings for Killian, _strong_ feelings. There was no doubt about that. But on the other hand, she didn’t want to interrupt whatever was blossoming between him and her brother, especially because they finally seemed to be getting along well.

 

 _A little_ too _well if you ask me…_

 

“Ugh, what are you saying Emma,” she mutters under her breath. “There’s _nothing_ going on between Killian and David. You’re probably just paranoid of losing him again.

 

_Aaaand now you’re talking to yourself. Nice._

 

Now convinced she was certifiably _insane,_ Emma refused to sit still. Pacing around the room, she tried to shake the voices of apprehension from her head.    


She heard a loud knock on the door. Emma pulled herself from the modern, red leather chair and nervously approached the door. Before she even opened the door she knew who it was.

 

“Killian, hey. Wait, what are you doing here it’s crazy early in the-”  She couldn’t even get her words out before Killian pushed her against the wall and then she felt his lips come crashing down on top of hers. It was a passionate kiss and Emma sunk right into it. Before she could even move to kiss him back, Killian pulled away.

 

Trying to catch her breath, she smiled softly against his lips. “So, what was all that about?” she breathlessly asked.

 

* * *

 

 

**KILLIAN’S POV**

 

He had been awake for around three hours now, anxiously contemplating whether or not to go through with what he was about to do.

 

_Killian you can’t do this, it will break her._

 

_You have to know for sure though._

 

After that moment with David in the kitchen, he hasn’t been able to shake the feeling from his mind. For a week he had been brushing it off as merely a “bromance,” or whatever Emma had called it, but deep down he knew what was really going on. He knew those smiles and giddy feelings weren’t simply because he finally had a best friend. However, that’s what he told himself. He refused to accept it as he knew accepting it would change everything.

 

That’s when he was convinced he had an amazing idea.

 

He dragged himself out of his apartment and wandered outside of Emma’s door.

 

_I’m really doing this. What if I feel nothing? I kiss her and it’s just nothing. How will I tell her that I could potentially have feelings for her brother?_

 

But then again, what if it is something? Could he just throw away the sparks that he felt whenever David was around? Could he give Emma another chance to break his heart again, undoubtedly breaking hers as well? Or worse, she completely refuses him and he ruins their friendship completely.

 

“Right, okay Killian, you need to pull yourself together and knock on the bloody door.”

 

Killian lifted his arm and banged on the door.

 

_Well you didn’t have to try and break it down, mate._

 

He heard footsteps and only then had he realised how nerve-wracking his _idea_ actually was. Of course, he was nervous about the after-effects, but he didn’t realise how much he would panic about just doing it.

 

The door opened and he jumped a little causing shivers down his spine.

 

“Killian, hey. Wait, what are you doing here it’s crazy early in the-”

 

And before he could register what he was doing, he crashed his lips down on top of Emma’s into a passionate kiss. His arms instinctively wound around her waist. Hearing her tiny gasp, he could tell that she was startled and shocked by his sudden expression of emotion towards her, but he carried on kissing her. Fearing the worst reaction from her, he slowly pulled away.

 

_Nothing._

 

He felt nothing.

 

Perhaps a tiny spark, but that was it.

 

“So, what was all that about?” He heard Emma mumble, feeling her breath against his face.

 

_Um, yeah Killian what was that about? What are you supposed to say now, huh? “Uh, sorry I think I kinda like your brother now.” Well go on then, talk to her._

 

Killian looked at Emma and she was gazing into his eyes like a lost puppy and he could tell this wasn’t going to be easy. Not wanting to erase the lovestruck look upon her face, he vowed to at least try to make this work.

 

Thinking quickly, he replied. “Um- I uh- well I just missed you.”

 

“You missed me?” Emma said, biting her lip nervously.

 

“Yeah.”  

 

Emma wrapped her arms around him and he played along, fully well knowing what he was doing to her was completely wrong.

 

 _Dammit, Killian. How was_ this _supposed to fix anything?_

 

* * *

 

 

**EMMA’S POV**

 

Killian grew silent after his answer. Looking up at him through her lashes, she noticed the worried look on his face.

 

Frowning, she uttered, “Hey, I- is everything okay?”

 

“Yes, love. I’m just thinking, is all.”

 

“About what,” she smirks.

 

Killian stared into her eyes and hurriedly said, “I want to apologize, Emma. I wasn’t really thinking and kissing you felt like a good idea at the time and I am in no way trying to push you into anything. I would never do that, love. I—”

 

“Killian, hey,” she says, holding her hand up and interrupting his anxious rambling. “It’s okay. I kind of liked it anyway,” she smiled slyly. With a more serious tone she added, “Besides, I missed you too.”

 

Her words cause Killian to smile brightly. It’s the first time she’s seen him smile like that in years. Smiling back, she realized that they were finally getting back on track.

 

With his smile turning into a smirk, Killian muttered, “And to think, I had almost forgotten how you kiss…”

 

Biting on her lip, she pulled him closer until their bodies were once again pressed together. “Well, then maybe I’ll just have to remind you,” she says as she closes the distance between their lips.

 

 

* * *

 

_As he continued to kiss her, he couldn’t help but feel like he had betrayed David somehow._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Wooo! We know it's heavily cs right now, so sorry to any of our cc readers. It's gonna get there though, don't worry! We're also open to any small suggestions of anything you'd like to see in future chapters, whether it involves cs or cc.
> 
> Leave us a kudos and a comment if you liked it :)


	5. Remembrance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here's another update! Sorry it took so long, the last week was hectic for us. Thanks for sticking with this story! Onto the next chapter...
> 
> Double page break means change of pov

Just a few days ago David had heard the news that Emma and Killian were going to try and work things out and give their relationship another go. He wasn’t going to lie and say that it didn’t hurt like hell, because it did, it pained him to see them together and he knew why. He _loved_ Killian too. The first time David realised he had feelings for him was the day after Killian moved in next door and he was making pancakes.

 

“ _I didn’t know you could cook.”_

 

_“Well, if it wasn’t for this box with the instructions on the back, I wouldn’t have had much luck in the first place, mate.”_

 

He felt a spark, a tingling feeling in his chest, and thought he felt it too. He thought he saw the same lovestruck stare he knew he had in his own. Clearly, he was mistaken. Killian was with Emma and there was nothing he could do about it. The feelings he had weren’t reciprocated and he had to get over him and let it go before he caused trouble. But, he couldn’t, they had grew with each passing day and all of his hope he had held out was too strong to just _let go._

 

“Hey, David! I didn’t think you’d be home now.” Emma announced as she walked through the door with _him._

 

“Oh, I hope you don’t mind that Killian’s here too. I said he could come over for dinner.”

 

Well that was just what he needed. To see his sister’s boyfriend, who he now holds feelings for, join them for what would feel like an eternity of pain.

 

_Great._

 

“Um, yeah sure, okay.” He sadly replied.

 

“David, are you okay? It feels like you’ve been distancing yourself from us for the past few days.”

 

_Us._

 

Nerves overtook him and he had no clue how to reply. They knew he had been off ever since Emma told him they were together.

 

“Yeah, of course I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be?”

 

He was absolutely certain that wouldn’t pass Emma though. She’s basically a human lie detector.

 

* * *

* * *

 

David was lying. She felt the same tingly sensation run down her spine that she felt when people were lying. Emma didn’t know what he was trying to cover up or why he wouldn’t be okay but whatever it was it was unquestionable that he didn’t want to tell her. At least not at the minute.

 

Letting it go for now, she replied, “Okay, so, um, why are you home so early? I thought you had a longer shift today?”

 

“No, I didn’t have work today at all. I told you yesterday that it was next week when my longer shift was.”

 

“Oh, sorry, I must have forgotten about that when I was out with Killian.” As she spoke she glanced at Killian, who was looking at the floor. His face carried a hint of pain and sadness but she couldn’t make out why. And then again those same thoughts that plagued her mind returned.

 

_Isn’t it obvious? He doesn’t want to be with you and he never did._

 

She felt horrible. Doubts surrounded her head. She thought that perhaps she pushed Killian into this relationship only because she was trying to make up for what she’d done to him in the past.

 

 _Hey,_ he’s _the one that kissed_ you _, remember? He’s the one that started this back up again._

 

Looking directly at him, she tried to find any indication of her inkling to be true. But she quickly realized that his eyes were closed off from her. Guarded. As if he took the armor off of her and now wore it himself. She figures she understands. Besides, they always used to talk about how similar they were. _Kindred spirits,_ they always said.

 

However, Emma didn’t think they could ever drift apart. And yet they have. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw David turn away to set the table. _This is as good a time as any,_ she thought.

 

Walking slowly up to Killian, she gently places her hand on his cheek. Motioning for him to look at her, she says, “Killian—”

 

“Swan, why don’t we go out tomorrow night?”

 

Surprised at his sudden mood swing, she asks, “Like to dinner? Or something?”

 

She sees a certain defiance in his eyes as he answers, “How about dinner _and_ something? What do you say, love?” he says, smirking at her.

 

Pressing closer against him, she smiles back, excited about having her flirty Killian back. “Okay, calm down, tiger. We’ve got company,” she replies, glancing pointedly at David.

 

She looks back at Killian to see that look in his eyes back. She couldn’t pinpoint what it was, but whenever he thought she wasn’t looking, she would see that same look. Emma had no idea what it meant, but she would leave it up to him.

 

 _He’ll tell you when he’s ready,_ she thought. Besides, Killian always knew to give her space when she would need it. She would just have to learn to do the same for him, if she wanted this relationship to work better than it did the last time.

 

Grabbing his hand, she leads him towards the table that David finished setting up, “C’mon, let’s go see what David prepared.”

 

Sighing quietly, Killian softly presses his lips against her hand and says, “Of course, love.”

 

* * *

* * *

 

Neither of them saw the yearning looks David was throwing their way throughout dinner. Both had their eyes set only on each other. As he continued watching them, he could see the light in his sister’s eyes grow. Emma was happier than she had ever been since Killian had left and he was sure that Killian was too.

 

Looking down at his plate, he shakes his head softly and wondered how he could be so selfish as to want Killian for himself. He didn’t realize what he would be doing to his sister, if Killian were to end up with him. He _couldn’t_ be the cause of Emma’s grief. He vowed to never be the one that breaks his little sister, even if it means he breaks _himself_ doing so.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Emma stepped out of her room with one of her favourite dresses, not that she had ever worn it, she saved for an occasion like this. It was a beautiful, light pink dress that had a low-cut neckline and a pleated skirt.

 

“Okay… I want an honest opinion, what do we think?” She asked timidly. Glancing at David she realised that he had been quiet for much longer than she anticipated and she began to worry if it bothered him that her and Killian were going on a date.

 

He finally spoke.

 

“Wow.”

 

“Really? You don’t think it’s too-”

 

“Emma, you look amazing and you’re going to have a great night wherever Killian has planned.”

 

And then she remembered. Killian was planning the evening which had her feeling a mixture of scared and excited.

 

_Knock._

 

Emma went over to open the door and gasped. She knew Killian was attractive but this was something else. He was dressed in a t-shirt, jeans, a leather jacket which were _all_ black and he had clearly styled his hair. She had goosebumps.

 

“You look stunning, Swan.” He said looking her up and down with awe.

 

Everything he just did left her completely speechless.

 

“You… look…”

 

“I know.” He replied, flashing her another smile, ending her.

 

She chuckled. _Classic Killian Jones._

 

* * *

* * *

 

Each word they spoke was like knives piercing David’s heart. It was the most painful thing he had ever experienced and there was no way of fixing it because Emma would get hurt.

 

“You look stunning, Swan.” _Stab._

 

“You… look… ”

 

“I know.” _Another stab._

 

The way they looked at each other with love and awe made it all the more worse.

 

“So… Have fun on your date.” David uttered obviously wanting them to get the idea they were to leave now.

 

Killian stared at him with sadness.

 

“Oh, yeah, come on Killian I guess we should be off. See you later David!” Emma bubbled smiling widely.

 

“Bye, enjoy.”

 

As they left the house David’s last bit of happiness went with them.

 

* * *

* * *

 

“Well, Swan, what do you think?”

 

“I like that it’s not the local diner.” Emma replied, basically radiating joy, which made him feel awful. Here he was taking advantage of the fact that she loves him, when he knows that his strong feelings are for another.

 

_Well you got yourself into that and you’re going to have to fix it sometime soon. At least look happy and pull her bloody chair out for her._

 

“I didn’t know you were such a gentleman,” Emma said with a playful smile on her face.

 

“I’m always a gentleman,” he pointedly replied.

 

* * *

 

 

Dinner was amazing. The feeling, not so much. Killian realized that while spending time with the woman who was once the love of his life was beyond incredible, he couldn’t help but think that he was playing with her feelings. And while he wasn’t sure of his _own_ feelings, it didn’t feel right to be with Emma when he was trying to figure things out. He never meant to use her, but it sure felt like he was.

 

Convincing himself that he’ll make it up to her somehow, he pushes these thoughts out of his head and quickly realizes how much this date with Emma reminded him of their past relationship. Warm smiles and flirty little nudges were all he craved for the past two years. Being with Emma was just as amazing as it always had been.

 

He looks at her hand in his and caresses it softly. Intertwining their fingers, he says, “You ready to head out, love?”

 

“Yep, just about. This night has been wonderful, Killian,” Emma responds, with a dreamy smile on her face.

 

“Well, don’t get too excited, Swan. It isn’t over yet.”

 

Surprised, Emma looks at him. “Oh? What else have you got planned…?”

 

He chuckles and wiggles his finger at her, “Uh uh, love. You’re not getting it _that_ easy.”

 

“Hey, a girl can try.”

 

“A valiant effort that was, but trust me, Swan. This is better off as a surprise,” he says as he stands and takes her hand in his, helping her up.

 

“Okay,” Emma mutters as she allows him to lead her out of the restaurant and into his arms.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Stepping onto the familiar wooden deck brought Killian back to the past once again. Though he had his boat with him all along, being back on it with Emma in tow made it feel all the more like home.

 

He recalls when he used to bring her out to watch the stars with him. Remembering the smile on her face whenever they did something like this was what convinced him that recreating their favorite hangout was the way to go.

 

Leading Emma with his hand loosely clutching the small of her back, he brought her to the center of the deck where he had prepared a blanket for them to lay on and an array of strawberries and chocolate fondue, Emma’s favorite midnight snack.

 

“Killian, this is amazing!”

 

“Glad you think so, Swan,” he replies.

 

“Just like old times, huh?” Emma points out.

 

“Of course,” he utters, wiggling his eyebrows playfully.

 

As Emma lowers herself onto the plush spread, he moves to sit with her. Grabbing a strawberry, he carefully dips it in some chocolate and feeds it to her. As Emma takes a bite, he sees her eyes close, savoring the flavor.

 

Groaning, Killian says, “Swan. Better be careful there, love.”

 

“What?” Emma asks, batting her eyelashes and faking an air of innocence he knows she doesn’t possess.

 

“You’re a bloody siren and you know it,” he says, leaning closer to her.

 

Emma smirks and leans a bit closer herself, “Well, this siren only has eyes for you.”

 

He feels her before he sees her. Emma crushes her lips onto his in a passionate kiss. He falters for a bit, not expecting her sudden move.

 

“Don’t hold back, Killian.”

 

Hearing her words, he grips her hips and pulls her ever closer to him, pressing every inch of his body onto hers, chasing her lips with his.

 

“There’s the scoundrel I remember,” she moans, quickly kissing him back.

 

Hearing the sounds she made only spurred him on further. In a frenzy, they hurriedly rid the other of the barriers of clothing separating them. Finally, skin to skin, they worshipped the other in the only way they knew how.

 

* * *

 

They must’ve kissed for minutes, hours, days. Killian had no clue. But as he laid her down on the blanket, both breathless and spent, he holds her close and wonders how lucky he was to get a second chance with his Emma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave us a kudos and a comment if you liked it :)


	6. Repair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: We’re soooo sorry about how long this took! We’ve been really busy with schoolwork and life in general got the best of us. But we’re back with this chapter, and hopefully they’ll continue steadily from now on. That said, we wanna say thank you to everyone who has been commenting! It really helped and encouraged us to continue.
> 
> Double page break means change of POV

Emma opened the door to the apartment and walked inside immediately looking at the kitchen counter. Ever since their night on the docks Emma had been coming home to little ‘surprises’ as Killian likes to call them awaiting her, all of them making her heart flutter. Yesterday she received a box of chocolates, which she ate in an hour, the day before a bouquet of red roses and the day before that a red dress with a note attached which read ‘ _ for our next date.’ _ She approached the counter to see a small, violet, gift bag. Giggling, Emma thought to herself what could be inside. 

 

“It’s probably just some silly little cliche.” She whispered to herself as she opened a tiny box at the bottom of the bag. Killian was  _ such  _ a hopeless romantic. 

 

Looking back down at the box, Emma gasped.  _ He couldn’t have. It’s too early to even think of- _

 

“So how do you like today’s gift, Swan?” Killian spoke, hugging her from behind, startling her out of her thoughts. She could tell by his tone that he was smiling like an idiot. 

 

“Killian… I… don’t you think it’s too early to-”

 

Turning her around, he took the ring out the box and chuckled. 

 

“Calm down Swan, I’m not proposing.”

 

She glanced at him, clearly confused and missing something that he already knew.

 

“But, the ring… I thought…”

 

“You remember my older brother, Liam,” she nodded “and how he passed when I was a teenager,” she nodded again. “This was his ring and he passed it onto me before he… moved on.” Emma knew how hard talking about his brother was for him, and even though it was a while since it happened the wound still hadn’t healed. Knowing that made her feel all the more guilty for not catching on before. Holding onto his hand, she nodded for him to continue. “Since you’re so special to me, Emma, I wanted you to have this as a reminder that I’ll always be there for you no matter what happens.”

 

Emma leaned in and kissed him, their lips brushing softly and slowly. Pulling away, a single tear escaped her eye and she gazed into his eyes with complete and utter devotion. 

 

“Killian, I- A- Are you sure you want to give this to me?”

 

“Emma, it wouldn’t be there if I wasn’t absolutely sure.”

 

“I can’t even imagine how hard this must be for you. To look back on a time that caused you so much heartache and then to give something that held so much value to you. I just want you to know that I’m always here for you to talk.”

 

Killian beamed at her, his ocean blue eyes glistening in the light.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” She replied, wrapping her arms around him.

 

* * *

* * *

 

As David walked out of the station on his lunch break, he can’t help but feel excited, although a little nervous. He was meeting up with Killian at the cafe around the corner for some much needed caffeine. He decided to see if what he was feeling for him was real, or if he’s simply overthinking things. Having never been in a serious relationship before, let alone a relationship with another man, David was confused and had no idea what to do. These  _ feelings  _ for Killian sprung up from nowhere and he didn’t know how to handle them. He figured hanging out with the guy without his sister there was the best way to see if this was the real deal. 

 

* * *

* * *

 

Killian opened the door to the cafe and looked around. Seeing David sat at the far side of the room, he strolled up to the chair opposite him. 

 

“Oh, thanks Dave,” he says, noticing that David had already ordered his drink.

 

“No problem, but next time, it’s on you,” David replied, laughing lightly. 

 

Killian took a sip of his drink and noticed that it was his usual. Looking up at David, he utters, astonished, “Large Americano. You knew?”

 

Surprised, David answers, “Uh yeah. Of course.”

 

Having nothing to say all of a sudden, Killian just smiles shyly, noticing that David’s cheeks were turning a little pink as his eyes darted around the room. 

 

_ Well, that’s one thing Emma and Dave share. They both turn into a cute, blushing mess when confronted. _

 

Chuckling to himself, Killian looked down at his drink once again.

 

“So how’s work going, mate?” he asks.

 

“Oh you know. Same old, same old. Just the other day, this one guy comes in and…….”

 

David continued to talk, but Killian heard only bits and pieces, laughing at all the right moments, caught up in the look of joy on his best mate’s face. As he walked home, he found himself truly happy after their little get-together and sadly realized that he can no longer let things continue with Emma. Not when he’s enjoying every minute of her brother’s company, and if David doesn’t end up feeling the same way, it won’t matter. As long as he’s not stringing Emma (and her heart) along for the ride.

 

_ She doesn’t deserve that. _

 

* * *

 

“Hey, we need to talk… my place…. Yeah… okay… see you soon.” 

 

Killian placed the phone down on the counter, his arms shaking. He wasn’t ready for this and yet, he did it anyways.  _ You freaking idiot. You absolute, complete, idiot.  _ He knew her heart was going to shatter, there was no denying that. What he was going to tell her wasn’t going to be easy in the slightest but she  _ had  _ to know. Killian couldn’t keep playing her like this, it was awful and he knew it. It wasn’t fair to her. That’s why he was trying to make it right. Hopefully, she’ll understand. 

 

_ Knock, knock. _

 

He shuffled towards the door.

 

_ Knock. _

 

He opened the door.

 

“Hey.” Emma looked at him, her emerald eyes shining in the light.

 

“Do you want to come in?” 

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Um… maybe...  you should… uh… sit down… ” He motioned towards the sofa fighting back tears.

 

Emma walked over, her arms lightly touching his, and sat on the blue chair. Her face was unreadable.

 

“Before I start I just want to say that I don’t mean to cause you any pain for anything that I say,”

 

“Killian, you’re scaring me. Is everything okay?” 

 

“I think so. I just really don’t know how to say this.” 

 

“You’re breaking up with me. Aren’t you.” Emma looked at the floor, clearly heartbroken.

 

Killian nodded.

 

“B-but I thought it was working out, I thought we were finally getting somewhere, I thought-”

 

“Emma, please, listen to me, I want to explain myself.” Tears were streaming down Emma’s face and she let out a sob that made his heart completely break.

 

“You don’t love me anymore.”

 

“No it’s not that it’s-”

 

“Wait…” she interrupted, finally getting it. “You love  _ him  _ don’t you?”

 

Glancing at the floor, he knew that she already had the answer.

 

“Yes.”

 

When he gazed at Emma he could see she was upset. Her face was red from crying and it didn’t look as if she was going to stop anytime soon. Seeing her cry as much as this made his pain all the more horrible. Before he knew it he was in tears too.

 

“Why did you lead me on like that if you  _ knew  _ you didn’t feel that way.” Her voice carried pain and she spoke through the endless amount of tears streaming down her face. 

 

“I thought… that maybe if I… convinced myself that I wanted to be with you then it would become real. I- I guess that I was struggling to come to terms with it myself. Believe me Emma, I never meant to hurt you. I knew it was wrong… and I don’t know why I did that to you.”

 

The silence felt like it lasted forever. Taking her in his arms, they cried together. For the love they lost, and the love they thought they could get back.

 

* * *

 

As the night went on, nothing could be heard except the quiet and steady breaths that escaped the two. Having stopped crying and calmed down, Emma suddenly uttered, “I forgive you.” Her tone was blunt.

 

“You- I- what?” Killian said, shocked.

 

She smiled sadly at him, reassuring him that she truly, wholeheartedly forgave him, “Although it hurts beyond belief, I  _ did _ catch on, but I guess I didn’t want to admit that to myself either. I noticed all the glances and the flirty moments between you too but I brushed it off as a budding bromance, you know?” she laughed, trying to lighten the mood a bit. “I guess we were too caught up in being in each other’s lives again that we fell in love with the  _ idea _ of getting back together,” she continued sadly.

 

He nodded dejectedly, tears now falling freely once again from his eyes. “I love you. I always will love you. You do know that right?”

 

“Yes,” she said, squeezing his hand tightly.

 

Breathing out deeply, she realized that this was what they needed. Closure. Finally. 

 

Leaning her head against his shoulder, she sighed, feeling better about everything that had transpired.

 

Killian pressed his nose against her hair, inhaling the scent only Emma seemed to have, the scent he spent all of two years missing. 

 

After building up the rest of his courage, he laughed lightly, asking her the one question he  _ craved _ an answer to. 

 

“So, um, do you think he likes me back?”

 

Emma chuckled loudly and put her arm around him, sinking into his chest.

 

“Are you stupid? Of course he does! How could he not?”

 

Killian smiled at her, struggling to contain his excitement, "I hope so, Swan."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave us a kudos and comment some suggestions for the next chapter (we might just include it)!


End file.
